The Nephew Part Two: The Legacy of the Potters
by sara ane
Summary: Sequel to the Nephew, and The Boy, Petunia's POV again. Lilly left a key to the Potter vault in her possesion... Hmm...


The Nephew, part two: Legacy of the Potters  
  
"All right then let's go. I'll get you the sleeping stuff while we are out."  
"Err... the place where Gringotts is... it's full of stuff from my world. Heck, a bunch of goblins run the place."  
"Boy, one more word of your ...abnormality..."  
I scowled at Vernon. But I wanted to hear about it!   
"We will discuss it in the car, come on; Vernon, I'm sure you and Dudley will figure out something for lunch."  
Harry shifted and looked a little nervous. "Err... ok, let me go get something really quick."  
He ran upstairs then shortly came back down with a rather nice looking sweater on, and an old cap of Dudley's in his hand.   
"Where did you get that sweater?"  
"Mrs. Weasley knitted it for me as a Christmas present. She gives me a new one every year."   
That red haired woman knits him sweaters every year? Harry looked, content and almost happy as we walked out the door.  
"She always knits sweaters for her kids every Christmas, I don't know why really, but my first year, before she even really knew me, she knitted me one." He snorted. "The twins tell me all I need are some freckles, and dye my hear red, and I'd be a Weasley. I'm already practically an honorary one."   
We got in the car, and drove off. Harry was squirming around a little. He seemed to be trying to adjust something in his pocket. I couldn't help but feel a little angry. How _dare_ another woman try and adopt, even if only in name, my nephew! Sending him sweaters! We gave him perfectly nice clothes! Well, all right, I will admit Dudley is a bit bigger than Harry... and I have seen a string tied around his waist to keep some of the bigger pants up, and... well ok, maybe Dudley wore the clothes a bit... roughly sometimes...   
"Oh bloody hell." Harry turned around and looked at me.   
"What is it Aunt Petunia?"  
"No-nothing Harry." That sweater of his is just about the only decent thing he has!_ Well, he never needed anything nice... because you never took him anywhere you bitter, horrible hag! He's never been to the cinema, a restaurant, and the only reason you took him to the zoo was because you couldn't pawn him off on Mrs. Figg that day! _Oh great, now I'm arguing with myself! You've been awful to him ever since he hit four! Sure you were better than Vernon, but he wanted to KILL the kid!  
"ALL RIGHT!" Harry jumped a bit at my outburst and put his hand in that pocket he had been messing with earlier.   
"What's wrong?"  
"Err... nothing. Why would anything be wrong!" I'm just having an argument with myself, perfectly normal. I gave him a tight, closed lipped smile. "See? Everything's fine. Err... you were telling me about Gringotts?"  
"Oh right, well you see..."   
I halfway listened as Harry told me about Gringotts and all the securities there. When he told me they stationed dragons there I almost ran off the road.   
"Dragons!?"   
"Oh yeah, they really do exist. The Ministry has a time keeping them covered up too."   
He seemed so eager to tell me everything. It was almost as if the boy had been waiting four years to tell me about his world.   
Lilly actually didn't speak of it too much because of Stephen, our older brother who couldn't keep a secret to himself if you glued his mouth shut. Believe me, I tried once when I was five. Boy did I get in trouble for that one! Lilly told him about everything at first, then he went off and told the entire neighborhood! Somehow, the neighbors all forgot about it but after that she never spoke of being a witch when Stephen was around. Stephen himself seemed to have forgotten.  
"So where is this place?" Harry closed his eyes and seemed to be trying to remember something.   
"Oh right! It's on Charring Cross road, right next to a book shop, Baily's Books I believe."  
"A book shop!? Wouldn't normal people just wonder in off the street?"  
"You won't be able to see it. The entrance is a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. I'm friends with the owner, Tom, I stayed there the summer before my third year after I errr... left your house."  
"Ah, well just tell me where to stop I suppose." We were about halfway down Charring Cross Road when Harry told me to pull over. I didn't see a bloody thing, just a rather nice looking book shop.  
"Ok, I guess just follow me. When I go through the door I will hold my hand out so you can get through." He jammed the cap onto his head then got out of the car. He looked just a little nervous, and had his hand in that pocket he kept messing with. "Keep close. Their could be... some bad characters inside if so, we can just come back later." Harry went up to the bare wall then somehow opened a door into a rather grubby looking pub. He looked back at me and I nodded.  
"I can see it now." He nodded and looked around the room before motioning me inside.   
"Err... want something to drink?" I eyed him suspiciously then nodded.   
"Just tea please." He blinked.   
"I'm not sure if they have that here actually. I know of something good. I've been wanting some... for a while now."  
I gave him another look then nodded. Harry walked over to the bar and sat down on one of the stools.   
"Lo Tom." A toothless, old man turned around from what he had been doing and grinned.   
"That you Mr. Potter?"  
"Yes and shhh I'm trying to keep a low profile. Call me... Morgan; two Butterbeers please."  
"Righto Mr. Morgan!" He filled two glasses then plopped them down on the counter. I was standing nearby and the drinks smelled absolutely heavenly.   
"At'll be one sickle, three knuts."  
"Here you are, and a bit more for your trouble," He lowered his voice to a whisper. "and discretion." The old man winked at Harry then started wiping the bar. Harry took the two glasses and led me to a corner table facing the back door.  
"Here you are Aunt Petunia, bottoms up."  
"Is it alcoholic?"  
"If it is, it's not very much. I had my first glass when I was thirteen." I nodded and picked up the glass and took a sip. It was wonderful! It was sweet, and warmed me up all over. I watched as Harry took a sip and closed his eyes as the drink worked on him. When he opened them again, his green eyes were a bit brighter.  
"That _is_ a sight better." He turned up the glass and had halfway drained it in just a few gulps. I took my time and enjoyed mine. After I had finished he stood up and waved to Tom, then led me out the back door.  
"But it's a dead end."  
Harry fished his wand out of his pockets and started tapping the bricks of the wall. I was a little angry he brought that... thing with him but decided to let it slide. He stepped back and repocketed the wand as the wall started parting down the middle till there was a wide arch-way in front of us.  
"Welcome, to Diagon Alley."   
Once I finally managed to close my mouth, it had been hanging open from shock, I rounded on my nephew. "Why didn't you tell me this was here!"  
"Err.. you didn't want me to talk about it."  
"I mean in the car." He actually smiled a little.   
"Surprise." He smirked, and his eyes brightened up and twinkled at me. "Come on, I want to see what my parents left behind."   
I followed him at a brisk pace trying to take in everything around me at once. At one store window Harry stopped and chuckled. "Still number one." I looked in the window and saw a broom floating in the air with the word Firebolt on the handle. At one point he picked up the pace a bit and put his hand in his pocket again.   
"Look natural. We are about to go by Knockturn Alley, it's where dark wizards hang about." He jammed the cap further down on his head and kept his head well down as I followed him.  
"What's this? A little mudblood?" Harry didn't answer the menacing looking man with white hair and a silver snake head walking stick. He was wearing the strangest clothes. He stepped in front of me, blocking my path. Harry turned around, whipped out his wand and knocked off his cap.   
"You will turn around and go back in that alley, or I start screaming Voldemort and the top of my lungs. That should get some attention I think, you death eater scum!" The last time I had seen that angry was right before Marge started blowing up like a balloon.   
"Ah, Potter, I should have known. I would watch who you called scum dear boy, when your blood is so tainted." Harry broke out in the same bitter laugh from last night.   
"Don't you know? Tom Riddle himself is a half blood, and you know what that means I hope? You did, after all get his old diary back in an old sock of my uncles." The man sneered.  
"Yes, I still haven't paid you back for that one have I?"  
"Go back into Knockturn Alley or I start screaming." The man's lips twisted into a ghastly, terrifying smile.   
"Well, I suppose I should say I will see you soon. I will be sure to collect my dues when we next meet."  
"The only thing due to you is the Dementor's Kiss."  
The man tried to hide his wince but I spotted it. "Touche." With that he turned around and walked back into the alley. "See you soon Potter. Oh, and such a pleasure to finally meet that aunt of yours. Her mother was quite the charmer."   
as soon as he was out of site Harry grabbed my hand and ran all the way to a huge marble building, dragging me along behind him. I leaned against a wall panting.  
"Harry, how did he know my mother?" Harry grimaced.   
"He's probably one of the ones who killed her. Oh _bloody_ but I hate him! We are gonna have to be really, really careful coming back through the alley. I wonder if the goblins would let us floo to the Leaky Cauldron..."  
"He... he killed my mother! I'll kill him!" I turned around and started to stalk back where I had last seen him when Harry grabbed my arm.  
"You wouldn't have a chance! That guy is really dangerous, he could kill you without even breaking a sweat and not even get charged for it!"   
"Why ever not!?"  
"Because, he's from a really old family, and he is practically the vice Minister! He claimed he was under Voldemort's control after well.. Voldemort's spell backfired when he tried to kill me, and he got off scott free. In this world, who your father is carrys way too much weight. It isn't right, but for now, it's the way things are. Don't worry though, he will get his in the end, him and Pettigrew both!" He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them again they held a childish excitement. "You ready to go in now?"   
"Yeah... just promise me something."  
"Mmm?"  
"You won't let him get off this time around."  
"That, is a promise I will happily make." We walked into the bank. I couldn't help but notice the rather, cryptic warning to potential thieves. Harry stepped up to a desk with a rather ugly creature standing behind it.  
"I'm Harry Potter and I wish to see vault number three please." He gave the goblin the key.  
"Yes, we were wondering if you were ever going to claim that vault Mr. Potter. I will deal with this myself. Griffhook, take over for me until I get back. The Potter vault is finally being opened again." Another goblin nodded and took the desk goblin's place. "I am Briffnum, this way please."   
We followed Briffnum into a rather rickety looking cart. "Aunt Petunia, I should warn you these carts are rather-" With a great lurch the cart took off at a break neck speed. "FAST!" I gripped the sides of the cart and closed my eyes tightly. The one time I did open my eyes Harry was leaning over the side of the cart. "I just saw a dragon!" He grinned and leaned a bit further over the side. I grabbed him by his belt loop and yanked him back into the cart then closed my eyes again. After what seemed like hours we finally arrived at a golden, jewel encrusted vault door.   
"Only someone of Potter blood can open the vault." Briffnum handed the key to Harry and ushered him to the door. I shakily climbed out of the cart and joined them just as the doors disappeared to reveal... a kings ransom! My mouth dropped open as I stared at the mounds of gold coins, and jewels. Harry had stopped right in front of the vault and also had his mouth hanging open.   
"The Potters are one of the oldest, and most well off families in the wizarding world. They are even richer than the Malfoys, and older than the Longbottoms. Your parents left a will of course, I believe it is just inside the door to your right."   
Harry woodenly picked up a small piece of folded paper and sat down on the floor to read it.   
"Mum left you Three Thousand Galleons Aunt Petunia. Oh, and a six bedroom house in South Africa."   
"How... much... is that in... Pounds?"   
Briffnum spoke up. "102,000 Pounds." I sat down on the floor with thump.   
"Bloody hell!"   
Harry gasped and sort of did a double take at the letter. "WHAT!? I can't even count that high!" The boy looked as if he was about to faint.   
"What is it Harry?"   
"....the entire potter estate is worth four-hundred billion, nine-hundred thousand, sixty-two galleons... HOLY MERLIN!"  
If my eyes were any wider, they would have popped out of my head. Both of us took quite a little while to get over our shock. Harry, who was used to great shocks, spoke up first.   
"Umm... can I make a secret deposit to one of the vaults?"  
"Of course Mr. Potter."  
"All right, I want four-hundred thousand Galleons deposited into Molly, and Author Weasley's vault."  
"Very good sir, the Potter estate is now worth-"  
"Err... don't say it. I would probably faint. I do still have more money than the Malfoys right?"  
"Yes Mr. Potter, approximately two billion more." Harry smiled.   
"Good. Finally I will be able to put Malfoy Jr. in his place! Err... next time a Miss. Hermione Granger comes in, and this is anonymous, give her one-hundred thousand Galleons. She needs to start an account here anyway."  
"It will be done sir."  
"Is anything in there besides money and jewels? Are any personal items of my parent's in there?"  
"Inside the vault there is a door, go through it and you will find any personal belongings."  
Harry's eyes lit up and he had jumped inside the vault and was opening the door before you could say _knife_. I followed him into the room and we both gasped a little at what we saw.  
Piled inside were mounds of papers that I found to be deeds. In a corner there was a trunk, and two tables stood in the middle of the room. One of them had _Lilly Evans Potter_ carved into it, and the other_ James Gryffindor Potter_. On Lilly's table I found her jewelry box with a list of when, and where she had gotten each piece.   
"Harry, come here you have to see this!" He came over and we doled out Lilly's jewelry between the two of us. He kept everything anyone at Hogwarts had ever given her, and one of my grandmother's old brooches. I kept the rest. One of the huge books on the table turned out to be an enormous picture album. Harry lugged it, and a few other books over to the trunk. He attempted to lift it and it easily came off the floor.  
"Thank Merlin! It has a feather light spell already on it!" He opened it and muttered, "Just like Moody's trunk." He climbed into the trunk using a set of handy stairs that had been installed inside. "Well, let's get to work. It will take a while to load everything up."  
Between the two of us we loaded almost everything in the room into the trunk, old letters, magic things that even Harry didn't know what they were, all of Lilly's things, most of James', and the deed to my new house in South Africa. Harry also picked out a mansion in England, and a villa in Rome and handed them to me.   
"You get 100,000 more galleons, and don't even ask me how much that is in pounds!"  
(one-million, seven-hundred thousand pounds) "It's sort of... a thank-you, for last night, and for not letting uncle Vernon starve me, and it's a bit of insurance. Hopefully, uncle Vernon won't try to make me give him anymore. The mansion is a wizard home, but you can sell it and make a killing. It's worth a Million Galleons (17 Million Pounds)." He reached out and gently closed my mouth which had been hanging open. "Besides, you're... family." He smiled a little wistfully then turned around and put some other things in his trunk.  
I felt about three inches high. When I finally got my voice back it was soft and broken sounding. I felt a little wetness on my cheeks and realized I'd been crying.  
"You-you don't have to do this Harry, but... thank-you." For the second time in twenty-four hours I put my arms around him and hugged him. He seemed surprised at first then relaxed and laid his head on my shoulder.   
"How did you turn out so well with us as your guardians?" He sort of shrugged.   
"My headmaster put me with you for protection, and so I wouldn't get a big head. Since I was the 'Boy Who Lived' and everything I would have been spoiled and probably would have turned out rotten. I guess... it's a thank-you for that too. When I think about it, running from Dudley all those years made me able to think on my feet, not to mention it made me fast physically. It literally saved my life. My first year, I had my first encounter with Voldemort. He wanted a stone that could make the elixir of life. Any other first year would have run away, or given up the stone. He offered me the chance to have my parents back if I would join him. He offered me power, money, anything I wanted. If I had been spoiled, and never told 'no' as a child, Voldemort would have come back three years early, and I would most likely be dead, or a death eater. Not having any friends as a kid taught me to value the ones I have now. That helped me in my second year when I fought the Basilisk. If I hadn't shown dedication to Dumbledore, Fawlks never would have come, pecked out it's eyes, and brought the sorting hat that gave me Gryffindor's sword. I_ know_ I would be dead without Fawlks. He healed me from the Basilisk poison. If I thought hard enough I could probably think up something for third year too."   
Meeting Voldemort as an eleven year old!? I didn't know what a Basilisk was, but it sounded dangerous! He's been through so much; it's no wonder the poor boy has nightmares! I hugged him a little tighter then released him and smiled.   
"Well, now that you're old enough not to get a big head, or get spoiled, I'm... I'm proud of the way you turned out. In so many ways you remind me of Lilly. I never should have blamed her, and the way I treated her only son... I'm sorry Harry. I let bitterness take me over. I'm so sorry."  
He smiled a little. "I forgive you. You were never all that bad. I remember once when I was sick as a kid, you took care of me, and were kind to me. I never thought you hated me after that. I dunno, it just... stuck in my head."   
I remembered that quite well. He had been so sick, and he was only six. Vernon never let me take him to the doctor but I still believe he had phenomena. I moved him into his current room, and I became his personal nurse. I even told him a little about Lilly since I was afraid he would be meeting her soon. I was scared of loosing him. He was such an adorable child. At first, the reason I gave him Dudley's old things, which weren't near as worn back then, was because I thought it was cute how the clothes nearly swallowed him whole. Those thoughts lasted till he was about seven and was being made fun of in school because of his clothing. I don't have any excuses for how I raised Harry, I was rotten to him most of the time, I know that.   
"Well, do you have everything you need from here?"  
"I think so."  
I smiled. "Ok, lets get out of here and get some lunch, then we will take care of that sleeping problem of yours, and how about we get you some clothes that actually fit you? The oversized thing was cute when you were three, but a fourteen-year-old? That just looks silly."  
He looked surprised for a moment then smiled. "Okay, I'd like that."  
  
THIS FIC HAS RUN AWAY WITH ME! lol I don't think that is a _bad_ thing exactly but... it would be nice to control where the fic actually goes!  
lol. This will be contenued with the Boy part 2 so look out for it... I actually don't know if I can make Vernon play nice nice... Well it all depends on what my muse wants to do.  
Speaking of my muse... *shakes collection tin* FEED MY MUSE!!! A happy muse means faster updates! And while you are waiting for The Boy part two... how about reading my other series, Tuono Parvulus, and Harry Potter and the Guardeino del la Lieve?   
My poor little Guardeino fic only has two reveiws! *cries* *Snaps out of it* Eheh...   
Thanks for all the reveiws guys, you're great! 


End file.
